


five is better than none

by borntovixx



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: 5 Tens, Alternate Universe - Canon, Attempt at Humor, Based on "5 Tens or 5 year old Ten?", Comedy, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Horniness, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Minor Xiaohencas, More or less???, Orgy, Sicheng is just a little horny, Sicheng sees a lot of Tens, Touch-Starved, Wet Dream, lucid dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntovixx/pseuds/borntovixx
Summary: Sicheng really wishes Ten were in the dorm right now. He's sad and lonely, and alcohol definitely makes him hornier than usual… He wants Ten to touch him. Somewhere, everywhere. He wants soft cuddles. Or wild sex. Or both.Sicheng drinks a little too much and dreams of Ten. Sort of.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	five is better than none

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, what can I say? I really don't know where this came from. I just saw this [tweet](https://twitter.com/peachncity/status/1275058672217948161) and I **_had to_** write something about it... Like... the world needed it.   
> I hope this is somehow enjoyable, and that you'll appreciate my contribution to the Tenwin tag... they deserve so much more fics akjh I'm not really sure about the ending but that's the best ending I could think of.  
> This is unbeta'd, so I apologize for any mistake you find!

Sicheng has never been a very horny person. 

Sure, he enjoys having sex with his extremely hot boyfriend more times a week than he thought could be possible being idols with very busy schedules, but what can he say. He may not be horny all the time, but his boyfriend definitely is.

Horny, hot and unbelievably bendy. Ten loves to tease him in front of the other members, in front of _the cameras_ , with the promise of fun times in the privacy of their room. He makes sure to wink at Sicheng while he arches his back in ways that shouldn't be possible, to throw a few sexual jokes here and there or even _moans_ , knowing that Sicheng wouldn't be able to think about anything else for the rest of the day. 

How can he tell Ten to stop with all of that? He just can't. He's only human, after all.

Ten is a tease and Sicheng secretly enjoys the attention, letting his boyfriend play with him like that. It's all part of their little game, a game that always ends in the same way: unable to handle the tension, they rip their clothes off each other's body as soon as they close the door of their shared dorm room. 

Okay, maybe Sicheng is just _a little_ horny. But he is a Scorpio, so it kinda makes sense or something like that.

But that isn't the point, although it has some correlation with Sicheng's current situation. A situation that involves two of his group mates and best friends eating each other's faces on the freshly bought couch of their dorm, while he and their pets watch them from the floor. 

They have played maybe one too many drinking games, and they ended up getting wasted in no time. Bella looks a little bit worried about her unofficial parents, Xiaojun and Lucas, being so tangled you couldn't tell who is who, but everything was good. Absolutely peachy, like the soju left in his glass. He downs it in one go, already intoxicated enough not to feel the burn in his throat.

"You bitches are making out _without me_?" Hendery comes into the room, barely keeping himself steady on the door frame, a most definitely empty red cup in his hand. 

Xiaojun and Lucas stop kissing, making space on the couch for Hendery, who almost trips on a curled up and sleeping Leon while running into his boyfriends' arms. 

"I love you so much," says Hendery, pulling them into a hug and then making them get back to their make out session. Hendery looks kinda funny, smiling happily while Xiaojun and Lucas share a kiss, but he also looks very in love with them, and that makes Sicheng smile too.

Sicheng turns around when things start getting too heated and pours himself another shot of soju, the last one of the night. Not that he drank that much… or maybe he did. He doesn’t know, he stopped counting after the tenth shot. This time, he feels it burning down his throat, and his head feels a little heavy, too. 

Sicheng feels something wet on his face and he realises he's crying without even noticing or knowing why, so he decides it is his cue to leave and go to sleep.

The room spins when he gets up, maybe a little too fast, and he falls right on Bella and Louis' puff pillow. At least it doesn't hurt that much. 

Sicheng gets back up, slowly this time, and walks out of the room. He feels their pets following him, and he leaves the door of his room open to let them in.

He could use some company, since he is sad drunk and Ten isn't with him. Hell, Ten isn't even in Korea. 

Don't get him wrong, Sicheng is happy that Ten got the chance to go back to Thailand for a few weeks or so, but at the same time he misses him.

Sicheng was so used to having him by his side all the time, except when Ten had schedules abroad with Super M, that being apart makes him miss him a lot.

Not to mention the fact that he just witnessed his friends doing what he loved to do the most while drinking: kissing his boyfriend. 

Drunk make out sessions with Ten literally send him on cloud nine: Ten's hands on his skin feel like fire, Ten's lips feel sweeter and his head feels lighter, as if he was floating on clouds. Sicheng feels every little touch, every little kiss, and he feels them amplified, the alcohol in his head making him lose his inhibitions and making him want to feel Ten's hands all over his body.

Oh God, Sicheng really wishes Ten were in the dorm right now. He's sad and lonely, and alcohol definitely makes him hornier than usual… He wants Ten to touch him. Somewhere, everywhere. He wants soft cuddles. Or wild sex. Or both.

Yeah, both sounds like the perfect deal. 

He gets on the bed, his head still spinning a little, and checks the time on his phone.

_3 a.m._

He's lucky they have no schedules planned for at least one more week, because the headache he'll wake up to will definitely be a pain in the ass. 

He sees Ten's name on the notification bar and opens their chat. 

**[ten 💞, 2:57am]** :

_Good night, baby. I miss you so much ㅠ.ㅠ_

_Can't wait to see you again in two days ~_

_I'll dream of you, will you dream of me too??_ ****

**_[Photo]_ **

Sicheng opens the photo and smiles. Ten is just too adorable, smiling into the camera while cuddling the black cat plushie Sicheng bought him when they first started dating.

_"It reminded me of you," he told Ten, making Ten beam and then smother him with kisses, the plushie forgotten at the end of the bed._

Sicheng zooms on Ten's cute face, then on his messy bed hair, and then on the arm wrapped around the stuffed cat that was cuddling with _his_ boyfriend. If he could swap places with that toy, he definitely would. 

"I can't believe I'm getting jealous of a plushie. Oh my God, I definitely need to sleep, I'm too drunk to be awake." 

Sicheng goes to the bathroom and washes his teeth, changing into his pajamas. He may be drunk, but he's not going to get into his bed with dirty clothes. 

He replies to Ten's texts and opens Instagram to see if Ten had posted something during the day. He didn't, but while scrolling through his explore feed, Sicheng sees a clip from one of the online fansigns they held for Awaken The World promotions. 

The question was 'five years old Ten or five Tens?' and Sicheng hears himself answer, "For me, five years old Ten... because Ten loves me too much so he always touches me. If there were five of them, they would touch me all the time... it would be too much for me. "

He locks the phone, too embarrassed to keep watching it. 

"I can't believe I said that." Sicheng hides his head under the pillow, blushing as his words keep replaying in his head. Of course he meant what he said, but not in the innocent way the fan, as well as most of the fandom, thought he did. Sicheng didn't mean it would be too annoying, he meant he would definitely _enjoy it_ too much. 

_Five Tens don't sound bad at all right now…_ Sicheng thinks, and with this thought on his mind, he falls asleep. 

  
  
  


💤

  
  
  


The door of his room slams shut a little too loud and Sicheng suddenly wakes up from his sleep. Judging by the fact that the room is still completely dark, it is probably the middle of the night. 

He lifts himself up, ignoring the way his heart is pounding in his chest. 

_There is no reason to be scared, don't worry, there's no one here,_ he tells himself, stretching his arm to reach the lamp on his night stand. 

"Ten?" His boyfriend looks at him, his eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights, and drops his bags on the floor. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up," Ten admits, taking off his shoes and stripping out of his clothes. "I wanted to surprise you… Did you miss me?" 

Sicheng stares at his boyfriend, his body looking perfect even under the light of his cheap lamp – _how did he get undressed that quickly?_ – and licks his lips. He feels his own body already getting warmer. 

"Yes, of course I missed you," Sicheng answers, lifting the comforter and making space for Ten, who immediately gets into the bed, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. 

Sicheng holds him close to his chest, breathing in the fading scent of his coconut shampoo, and smiles. Being with him again feels like a dream, even though they have only been apart for less than two weeks.

He hopes he isn't dreaming, though, and that Ten really came back two days earlier.

When the door opens again, Sicheng opens his eyes, astonished and also kind of scared. Ten is already in his arms, so who could have opened the door? Who is he fooling with _kind of_ scared? He is definitely scared shitless.

"Hey Sicheng," the man says, closing the door behind him and switching on the light. 

Maybe Sicheng **is** dreaming _,_ because sitting at the feet of the bed there's Ten.

Well, another one. 

His hair is long and blonde, just like during their first concert, and he's only wearing a pair of black boxers. He's stunning.

The first Ten hugs him a bit tighter, while the second one crawls on the bed and lays on Sicheng's other side, using his shoulder as a pillow. 

Both Tens' hands start wandering on Sicheng's torso, making his toes curl when their fingers get closer to his nipples. He holds his breath, trying to suppress a moan. He's just so sensitive and touch-starved, that even the slightest brush of fingers against his skin makes him shiver.

When the door of the room opens _again_ , Sicheng can't help but laugh.

Of course it's another Ten. 

_Of course_. 

Sicheng's head is still fogged by alcohol, he's definitely still horny, and watching that video before sleeping enabled his touch-starved mind to turn his dream into a forbidden sexual fantasy. 

Not that he can complain. It's just… kind of weird to see it happen. 

The third Ten sits on the bed, the oversized t-shirt he's wearing making his thighs show in all their dancer muscles glory. 

This Ten looks like Ten during Baby Don't Stop promotions, making Sicheng's legs feel weak even though he's laying on the bed. It's the silver hair, short enough to show his pierced ears in all their glory, that makes Sicheng's blood boil with arousal.

Silver Ten's hands move up Sicheng's legs, slowly, taking their sweet time to feel every inch of his skin. When they stop on his inner thighs and squeeze them, Sicheng can't help the low moan that escapes from his lips.

Now he's definitely fucking horny. 

"Oh my God, don't stop," Sicheng begs, to none of them in particular. Going from no hands on him to six is making his brain short circuit, he can't think of anything else that isn't the hands on his body. 

Sicheng barely registers Silver Ten muttering _'stop, baby don't stop'_ under his breath, making the other Tens giggle, but he definitely feels Ten one and Ten two leaving trails of kisses on both sides of his neck.

His heart is beating so fast that he's scared everyone else in the dorm can hear it, but at the same time he wishes he could be louder. He just feels so good he's slowly going insane.

The door opens _again,_ and two more Tens come inside the room, looking like evil twins planning his demise. Considering how things have turned out so far, he's probably going to die by too much sex. That doesn't sound like a bad way to go at all. 

As the two Tens climb on the bed, Sicheng wonders how it could hold all that weight. Six people on a dorm bed doesn't sound like a good idea, but anything is possible if you want it, right? And Sicheng really wants this to work.

Sicheng feels on the edge, so turned on he could literally catch fire any moment, but he doesn't want them to stop. Feeling Ten, _Ten **s**_ , touching him everywhere is just so mind-blowing, he feels he just reached a new state of mind where he could only feel pleasure and nothing else.

Sicheng should be ashamed of dreaming of having an orgy with different versions of his boyfriend, he really should be, but his drunk-horny mind doesn't give a shit. He's enjoying this way too much to care.

When two Tens start leaving wet stripes on his dick, applying pressure to the veins while another one takes his head in his mouth, Sicheng suddenly comes, throwing his head back and arching his back. His words 'five Tens would be too much' replay in his head, and then he blacks out.

  
  
  


💤

  
  
  


Sicheng wakes up to a cold and empty bed. He grunts, turning to reach his phone on the nightstand. As he does so, his head hurts and the room spins around him, making him feel dizzy. 

His pants feel gross and sticky, too, reminding him of his alcohol-induced wet dream. His face turns red at the very vivid memories engraved in his mind, and his dick twitches with interest. 

"Oh God," he blurts out, stressed because he really needs a cold shower, both to wash the stickiness away from his body and to stop being so horny. Masturbation is healthy, Kun never fails to remind them about that, but he just woke up from the weirdest but hottest dream he ever dreamed so he needs a break. Maybe his dick doesn't, but he has to think with his mind now. At least until he doesn't feel nauseous and gets sober enough to take a shower. 

The shower is a great place to think. Or to jerk off. So he can do both things later. 

A new notification appears on the screen of his phone, making him realise it was already 2pm.

**[ten 💞, 2pm]:**

_good morning, are you up already?_

_you went to bed late yesterday so i guess you're still sleeping_

_did you dream of me? i did! i dreamed of cuddling in bed, and it made me miss you so much 🥺_

_so i decided to change my flight, i'll be back tonight!!_

_see you soon baby ~_

Sicheng smiles wide, already excited to have Ten back in his arms. Only a few more hours and they'd be together again. He gets up excitedly, and his head throbs. 

"Oh fuck," Sicheng lays down again, massaging his temples. 

He reads the messages again, and thinks of cuddling with his boyfriend. Then a flashback of his dream plays in his mind and he blushes hard again. 

**[winwin 🐣, 2.05pm]:**

_good morning, angel_

_tonight??? oh my god, i can't wait!_

_i miss you a lot 🥺🥺_

_and yeah, i dreamed about you too_

_and it definitely made me miss you_

_too much_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are a writer's best friends! 
> 
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/borntovixx) || [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/yuehuaqizi) !!


End file.
